


A Lingering Touch

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Friendship, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I just happened to notice this. The episode Patterns of Force is a very slashy episode...but this image speaks volumes...sorry for it being very small...but holy cow....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lingering Touch

I give you the key to my heart, and in return you slowly brush your fingers along my hand.  
  
It lingers there, to touch and caress.   
  
We know now, more than ever what lies beneath our deeply buried thoughts.  
  
That our minds are drawn together and the flesh beckons for more.


End file.
